Miya
A young pixie who was one a doted on by the Fairy Godmother Lucien. Her path to succeeding Lucien came to an abrupt halt when she was banished from the forest after leaving a scar on Lucien's face. Rumors say that Lucien destroyed something precious to Miya, but it is unknown as to what it could be. The brighter someone seems, the greater the secret they may be hiding. - Miya's Master description Appearance Her red hair is done in two long pigtails with straight bangs which are longer on the side of her face. Her eyes are pinkish red. There are two long, yellow to blue horns on the side of her head. She has big, yellow wings on her back. Miya wears a black and white very short and frilly dress/shirt combined with a black corset with silver highlights and a red ribbon. She also wears a back choker and black sleeves with white lace. Her feet are bare. Her squiggly staff is made of dark metal with a big, pointy blue diamond in the top. Personality She is a young, energetic, girl with a carefree attitude. Like a typical pixie she often is up to no good but she can be very serious when it comes important matters. Especially when it comes to hurting children. History She was the successor of the Fairy Godmother Lucien. She loved her very much. After the Lucien met the Midsummer Princess, she asked the fairies to abduct human children in order to save the Fairy kingdom. She showed to Miya what happened to those children: "The Ragamuffins brought the children and the Fairy Godmother took me and other exceptional Pixies into the hatchery. And... and..." - Miya, awakened character description. Whatever happened was so shocking that she didn't want to talk about it. She refused to continue Lucien's work and helped the abducted children to flee. When Lucien found out about it, she spat at Miya out of disappointment. The young pixie hurt her Mother's eye and fled, branded as the "Bad Child". After that Miya decided to stay with the church of the Morning Star. She was very cooperative and didn't mind the questioning. Relationships: * A Lucien & Lucien: Mother * Mary: Fellow Fairy * a lot of the 1-, 2-Star and even some 3-Star Servants were living in the forest of the Fairies and served the Fairy God Mother Skills Thorny Pixie Stone Creates a pixie stone that penetrates flesh. 70% chance to reduce the enemy's SPD for 30 sec (Lvl. 3). Cosmic Color Summons a mysterious flash from the sky to incinerate the enemy. Heals HP of all allies by 50% of the caster's MAX HP. 70% to stun the enemies (except dungeon bosses) for 4 sec. Twilight Meteor Drops a twilight colored meteor on the enemy. 70% chance to decrease the DEF of all enemies for 60 sec (Lvl. 3). 70% disrupting the enemy from healing HP. Awakening 1st Awakening: Added Skill: Holy Nova Lets out the concentrated magic built up inside with a yell. Grants a shield based on HP to all allies for 15 sec (Lvl. 1). 2nd Awakening: Added Skill: Galactic Tears Fires tear-shaped meteorites at the enemy. Removes all debuffs from all allies. 70% chance to silence enemies (except dungeon bosses) for 15 sec.